5 crazy days in the Jade palace
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Shifu has a big headache because his 6 students drives him crazy for the past 5 days...doing some wacky things that he has never expect.


Hey there Kung fu panda fans! Drama Sapphire is here today to bring you some more humor to make you guys laugh! If you guys are wondering when I'll start chapter 7 of my truth & dare…I'll start doing it after I'm done Crane's beginnings since I'm busy doing my other stories that needs to be done. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story & have a good laugh! Have fun! ^_-

I don't own anything except this story. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

SilverArrow13: Wait a sec!

Me: Yes?

SilverArrow13: Can I be in the story?

Me: Why?

SilverArrow13: Because I wanna have fun driving Tai Lung crazy by calling him Tai-Tai!

Tai Lung: (In Asylum) I heard that Kimiko! Stop calling me Tai-Tai! Because of you kept on calling me that nickname for the past 6 days…I'm gonna be stuck in here for 2 more months because everyone in the whole Asylum they thought that I'm the most insane person they've ever seen! You're gonna pay for this someday Kimiko!

Me: 0_0

SilverArrow13: Hee hee! Well I'll better visit him next time with some snacks, isn't that right Drama sapphire?

Me: 0_0

SilverArrow13: Are you ok?

Me: *Fainted*

SilverArrow13: Oh my goodness! She fainted! Well I better get her home & let her parents know what has happened! Just have fun now while I call for her parents! Just read & review!

* * *

Today is a nice sunny day as people was enjoying themselves in the nice sun. Some go out on vacation to exciting places or to beaches. In the Jade Palace, The furious five, Tai Lung & Po were hanging out Po's house while Crane, Monkey & Po help Mr. Ping cook the noodles for the customers. Inside the Jade Palce in Shifu's bedroom; Shifu is laying down on his bed with a cold wet towel on his head while his eyes is still opened. The reason why he is on his bed because…he has a very bad headache since the past 5 crazy days that has caused him to be like this.

"Oh…why does everything have to go so wrong?…very, very wrong…*sigh*" said Shifu who touched his forehead softly. He remembered the ten painful days that has caused him to be like this.

* * *

**Day 1**:

When Tai Lung goes out to buy some new clothes in the village, a female white fox girl named Kimiko appeared out of nowhere & chased him around the whole village after he bought some new clothes. The fox girl kept on calling him "Tai-Tai" & it drives poor Tai Lung crazy while he ran away from her, screaming out "I'M NOT TAI-TAI!". The chase kept on going till Tai Lung managed to run back to the palace. Kimiko still followed him throughout the whole palace…driving everyone crazy. What worse…poor Crane can't be able to concentrate on his letter to Mei Ling so he has to rewrite it because it has been ruined. Poor Shifu has to cover his ears while meditating because Kimiko & Tai Lung distracted him. Poor Mantis has been beaten up by Viper because he accidentally tweaked her facial nerve because of the chase between Kimiko & Tai Lung. Viper thought he meant to do that to her on purpose…which caused her to teach Mantis a lesson by beating him up for tweaking her facial nerve.

At the end…the chase ends with poor Tai Lung bumped to the wall & fell unconscious with swirls in his eyes & stars flowing around his head. Kimiko give him too many kisses around his face which has disgusted everybody who saw it. Shifu asked her to go back home & she said yes…even though she also said that she'll be back soon…seeing her dear Tai-Tai. Poor Mantis has fainted unconscious in his head with swirls in his eyes & stars flowing around his head.

"Stars…I can see stars…ow…" said Mantis who is unconscious in his bed.

* * *

**Day 2**:

When Tigress saw Viper flirting with Po…she became jealous & throw off a temper tantrum at Po & Viper who was surprised to see her unexpected. Tigress began yelling out "PO! YOU ARE A BIG JERK!". She almost make everyone in the whole entire valley deaf.

At the end…poor Po went to his father's home & spent the night there…being glad that his nightmare from Tigress is over. He's also glad that he's not deaf yet.

* * *

**Day 3**:

When Monkey caught Po eating his new freshly baked almond cookies…he chased Po around the whole palace with his bamboo stick. Po screams out very loud while running away from Monkey…hoping that he didn't get hit by the bamboo stick. His scream drive everybody nuts. Even poor Shifu fell off his stick in surprise while meditating. He has to cover his ears the whole day while meditating.

At the end…Monkey has completed his revenge. Poor Po has been beaten up from head to toe & all of his furs has disappeared because Monkey used his shaving knife to make Po furless. Poor Po has to stay in bed for 3 days to wait for his fur to grow back & waiting for his injuries to heal.

Both Tigress & Viper covered their eyes when they saw Po…furless. Tai Lung & Mantis laughed at him for the rest of the day. Crane just went to his room & took a nap with a cold towel to get rid of the image of Po being furless.

* * *

**Day 4**:

When Mantis is busy reading Viper's diary in her room. Viper came inside her room & got angry at him for reading her diary. Mantis decides to show her diary to everybody & make millions of copies for anyone who wants to know about her daily life. Viper became angry by saying "MANTIS! YOU JERK! GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!". Mantis of course didn't listen to her & he was about to show it to the villagers when all the sudden…Viper trapped him in her ribbon & dragged him to his room. Mantis was confused because he doesn't know what Viper is gonna do to him. What he didn't know is that…Viper gonna teached him a lesson by giving him tons needles all over his body in order to get her diary back.

At the end…poor Mantis was paralyzed because Viper puts tons of acupuncture needles all over his body which has tweaked his facial nerve & he can't move. Viper laughs at him for 4 minutes until she takes her diary with her & left the room. When Tai Lung & Monkey went to his room an hour later to check up on him…they laughed at the poor insect for 20 minutes until they decide to take all of the needles…it took them about 40 minutes to take them off. Poor Mantis felt glad that he can move again but fainted on his bed for the whole day.

* * *

Day 5:

When Crane is painting a picture of Mei Ling in his room…Mantis & Monkey suddenly came in the room & stared at the painting. They suspected that Crane have a crush on her so they decide to take the painting & showed it to everyone…telling them that it's a picture of Crane's girlfriend. They both took the finished painting & were about to show to their friends when Crane gave them a mallet on the head…causing both of them to dropped the panting & fell unconscious…although Monkey accidentally landed on poor Mantis. Mantis screamed out in pain "OWWWWWW!" & fainted below Monkey who fell on the floor.

Crane was glad he got his painting back & rolled it up in a string & hide it in his cabinet…to make sure that none of his friends find it.

* * *

Shifu sighed as he remembered those 5 crazy days that has caused him a huge headache the whole day.

"At least those 6 crazy students are hanging out in Po's house…*sigh*…I think I can sleep in peace" replied Shifu who then puts two earplugs in his ears…& went to sleep peacefully. The peaceful sleep lasted for a long time until…a huge boom shot through Shifu's ears…causing him to opened his eyes in shock.

'Now what?' thought Shifu whose eyes all the time as he heard crazy screams from people that he didn't expect to hear.

"TAI-TAI!" *Kimiko*

"I'M NOT TAI-TAI & LEAVE ME ALONE!" *Tai Lung*

"PO! YOU LECHEROUS JERK!" *Tigress*

"LEAVE MY ALMOND COOKIES ALONE & TAKE YOUR PAW OFF THEM!" *Monkey*

"FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH VIPER…SECOND, I DIDN'T EAT TOO MUCH OF YOUR COOKIES BECAUSE I ATE A FEW!" *Po*

"YOU ATE ALL OF THEM NOT A FEW!" *Monkey*

As screams kept on going on…Shifu stands up…take out both earplugs from his ears because they didn't work…went to his cabinet…grabs out a sleeping…went back to his bed…covered his eyes with a sleeping mask…laid down & went to sleep.

" Zzz…Why…zzz…me?…zzz" respond Shifu who covered himself with his bed & enjoyed a nice nap…without hearing anymore screams.

* * *

SilverArrow13: Hey guys! Thanks for reading Drama Sapphire's new story! Just to let you know…her parents came & brings her home…right now, I bet she's laying on her bed with a small ice bag since I think she has a headache…anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story & please review! Bye!


End file.
